Samuel and Saito
}} Samuel Sarutobi and Saito Aburame are two identical twin brothers that were separated at birth. With no family, that they knew of, both of the boys were raised by the patriarch of both the Sarutobi and Aburame Clan respectfully. Background Personality Samuel A know-it-all, he often tries to assert his seeming intellectual superiority on others, and is very arrogant. In truth, his ego is highly fragile, and he will easily react to the most basic of insults in normal situations with the most absurd of retaliations, such as threats. However, in battle, his personality is different. It is the only situation where his fragile ego is completely squashed in favour of cold hard precision and multitasking. It is also the only situation where his absurd confidence in himself, his arrogance, can fool the opponent into thinking that he has the advantage, despite evidence to the contrary. Saito He's calm, even when pushed up against pressuring situations, choosing to keep a cool demeanor, which makes him invaluable if anything involves interrogation. To those he knows, he is more trusting with, especially his brother. He knows he can rely on him more than anything. Appearance(s) Samuel Saito Kekkei Genkai With their kekkei genkai, Samuel and Saito are able to merge and separate with each other at will. Saito generally used this ability to remain within Samuel's body where he could bring out some of his body parts to aid Samuel in battle. This made him a highly dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as in addition to defending Samuel's blind-spots, he allowed Samuel to perform three armed punches and three legged kicks, they could even kick up a whirlwind by spinning their legs. When Saito separates, the two can attack independently. The two could heal any injures very quickly when merged together. This ability was enhanced enough to allow him to merge with the bodies of others and over time Samuel and Saito mastered this kekkei genkai enough to gain complete control over their anatomy and body. Hiden Aburame Insects Kidaichū A species of beetle-like insects that are bred and utilized by Saito as part of his Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Though initially small in size, if provided with the incorrect amount of chakra, these insects immediately begin to devour the flesh of their host, causing them to undergo rapid growth to ultimately giant proportions. Kikaichū A species of small, beetle-like insects that are bred and utilized exclusively by the Aburame clan, forming the basis for their unique techniques. Shōkaichū One of several species of insect used by Saito. They resemble worms. They can dig into the ground and locate chakra signatures that they then report the positions of back to their respective Aburame. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu A difficult branch of the shinobi arts, Saito was trained in Medical Ninjutsu by his sensei due to his chakra control, but surpassed him years later. By laying a hand on a person's wound or an aflicted body part, Saito can send his chakra into the body to speed up the natural healing proces. With the Chakra Scalpel, usually employed to make incisions for surgery and the like, he can cut through muscles and even kill someone, which he prefers in some cases. Saito can reactivate dead cells and regrow new ones with the Yin Healing Wound Destruction, applying this technique in the rare instances he knows he will be unable to evade a attack to begin the cell reconstruction before the wound is even inflicted. He is also capable of removing poison. Along with these skills, Saito also has the knowledge of human anatomy, herbs, medicines and poisons befitting a medical-nin. Taijutsu A unnamed taijutsu style similar to the Gentle Fist, it can be used to block tenketsu of the body. While not a Hyūga he learned this technique by his own invention, similar to Shira. With it, coupled with his physical prowess, he can disable opponents with a single blow unless they can fix the actions done by him. By blocking any tenketsu point, he can ruin the opponent's ability to use chakra. Even without targeting tenketsu themselves, he can target other parts of the body, hoping to hinder them with enough force used, he can even cause paralysis or cause perhaps major harm. Kenjutsu Senjutsu Trivia *When combined they use the name Kyori, whose appearance is based off Hiei from the anime Yu Yu Hakusho. Category:Male